1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to beam combining devices for multiple lasers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current and future military applications will use lasers for several different functions. For example, a rifle being carried by a soldier may be equipped with systems for combat identification, laser range finding, infrared training exercises, pointing and targeting, and visible aiming and boresighting. Each function would require a laser operable at a different wavelength.
One proposal for the next generation laser range finder (LRF), for instance, includes three different color lasers for visible aiming, image intensifier aiming, and combat identification in addition to the ranging laser. These lasers must be co-aligned and combined before reaching the main telescope of the laser range finder.
Current methods for combining and co-aligning different color lasers are very labor intensive and expensive. Co-aligning the lasers requires a pair of wedges for each laser. An optician rotates each pair of wedges until all the laser beams are pointing in the same direction. Unfortunately, the mechanism for rotating the wedges is very complicated, and the alignment process is rather tedious and time consuming. Combining the lasers has typically been accomplished using several multi-layer dielectric-coating beam splitters. The multi-layer coating and beam splitter arrangement, however, are extremely expensive and complex.
Hence, a need exists in the art for a system or method for combining and co-aligning multiple lasers which is simpler and more cost effective than prior methods.